Comme la femme d'un guerrier
by Dwynn
Summary: Faute de mieux, Tanda ne peut qu'attendre son retour. OS


**Auteur :** Anita Klee

**Titre :** _Comme la femme d'un guerrier_

**Résumé : **Faute de mieux, Tanda ne peut qu'attendre son retour.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hum, je m'attendais à débarquer sur un fandom vide, mais qu'importe. J'espère qu'il y a quelques fans de cette série quand même, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est pas grave. Quitte à remplir cette section toute seule XD

Bonne lecture aux quelques personnes qui passeraient par ici.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Serei no Moribito_ ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon ; je ne perçois aucun salaire pour la rédaction de cette fanfiction.

* * *

Assis sur la marche qui délimitait l'espace du client de l'espace du coursier, Tanda sourit sereinement. Tohya et Saya s'affairaient non loin de lui, l'un vérifiant qu'aucun client n'avait été négligé, l'autre préparant un peu de thé pour leur invité. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur les coudes, profitant des rayons du soleil qui passaient au travers de la porte encore ouverte. 

« J'espère que tu n'auras pas encore à attendre deux ans, cette fois. Soupira Tohya.

-Je franchirai ce pas le moment venu. Répondit simplement Tanda, les yeux fermés.

-Tu es vraiment patient. » Ricana le jeune coursier.

La patience… il en fallait énormément pour pouvoir faire face à Balsa. Une femme extraordinaire, impressionnante, mais si horriblement impétueuse et bornée...

Il se demandait comment il avait survécu à vivre si longtemps à ses côtés. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient au bout d'un moment perdus de vue, au point qu'elle ne venait plus lui rendre visite que lorsqu'elle était trop amochée pour continuer à voyager sans trop de risques. Mais quelque part, ça ne changeait pas grand chose à ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

_Il fut un temps où l'amour rayonnait en mon cœur comme un soleil d'été… mais au fil du temps, mes sentiments se sont adoucis, tels une brise d'automne._

Il était certain que ce qu'il ressentait s'était apaisé, mais pouvait-on dire pour autant qu'il l'aimait moins ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit : non. Où qu'elle soit, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle continuerait à le hanter. Il s'inquièterait, il l'attendrait - une vie entière s'il le fallait - et lorsqu'enfin elle arriverait, il lui reprocherait de ne pas lui rendre visite assez souvent, à défaut de rester près de lui.

Balsa n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait compris un seul instant tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour elle, alors qu'il admettait volontiers ne pas être un modèle de stoïcisme. Elle restait relativement calme selon les situations et les descendants des huit guerriers avaient eux-mêmes admis leurs faiblesses face à elle. En fait, Balsa ressemblait plus à un homme qu'à une femme. Bien que physiquement très féminine - pour ne pas dire jolie - elle fonctionnait mentalement comme un homme. À moins que ça ne fut l'état d'esprit naturel d'une guerrière, il ne savait pas trop. Mais sa façon de se battre, de réfléchir, de se comporter… tout en elle indiquait qu'elle était pire qu'un garçon manqué. Bien pire. Et il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Jigurô et ses années d'entrainement intensif y soient pour quelque chose.

Il soupira un instant, puis sourit amèrement.

_Je me sens comme la femme d'un guerrier…_

Il se souvenait avoir serré les poings, retenu sa colère et peut-être même ses larmes, lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots. Là encore, elle n'avait rien répondu. Il s'était dit qu'elle se fichait sûrement du fait de le voir s'inquiéter de son sort à ce point, mais il avait chassé cette pensée très vite de la tête. Il le savait très bien, qu'elle tenait à lui. Et il savait aussi qu'en affichant si ostensiblement ce masque de tranquilité, elle lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Force était de constater que ce masque ne servait strictement à rien.

Il pouffa mentalement, se traitant d'idiot fini. Torogai avait peut-être raison, il était sans doute un peu crétin, ou alors naïf. Il ressemblait vraiment à l'épouse d'un guerrier parti en guerre, la femme au foyer attendant le cœur opprimé le retour de son bien-aimé…

Il sourit étrangement à cette pensée. Il était sensé être un homme, mais c'était lui qui attendait indéfiniment le retour de Balsa, qui la soignait à son retour, qui la réprimandait quand elle prenait déjà la décision de repartir sur les routes. Lui qui s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre qu'à ses yeux, elle s'en irait toujours trop tôt.

Oh, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de son retour. Mais la situation était assez peu commune pour qu'il prenne le temps de s'y attarder. Et puis, pour combien de temps reviendrait-elle ? Resterait-elle assez longtemps pour avoir envie, éventuellement, de ne plus repartir ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, ne sentant plus la chaleur de l'astre lumineux sur son visage. Curieusement, au dehors, tout s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. Il sortit alors, jetant un regard au ciel, puis sourit une nouvelle fois, mais ce fut de tendresse. Le prince Chagum devait être vraiment heureux de voir les nuages relâcher toute cette eau, peut-être même pensait-il à eux, en cet instant ?

Il poussa un autre soupir, puis entra à l'intérieur.

Balsa reviendrait bientôt de Kanbal. Il n'avait, comme d'habitude, qu'à l'attendre. Peut-être qu'avec tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Chagum, elle voudrait se poser, et comme l'avait proposé ce petit prince qu'il n'avait jamais cru aussi espiègle, avoir un enfant, avec lui. Quoique là encore, ça restait à déterminer, puisqu'elle n'avait rien répondu, avait à peine réagi, même s'il avait eu le temps de voir un léger sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

Attendre et espérer, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

La lancière de Kanbal était têtue, imprévisible et plus libre que quiconque. Mais au fond, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

_Peu importe le temps que je passerai à y penser, ce n'est pas une chose que je peux résoudre par moi-même._

Il se leva, s'apprêtant à partir travailler sur ses plantes médicinales. Il s'attendait déjà à voir Balsa revenir, couverte de blessures. Il la soignerait, s'attarderait sur toutes les anciennes cicatrices marquant son corps, et là, peut-être qu'il le ferait. Peut-être qu'il lui dirait à quel point il aimerait qu'elle reste auprès de lui.

Elle sourirait, ne répondrait pas, et seuls ses actes parleraient pour elle. C'était tout à fait le genre de chose qu'il s'imaginait.

Il était comme la femme d'un guerrier.

Aussi loin qu'elle partirait, il ne cesserait jamais de l'attendre.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Voilà, ma toute première fic Serei no Moribito. Je suis consciente de ne pas totalement maîtriser le sujet, mais c'est par la pratique qu'on apprend. Et comme personne n'a encore écrit sur cet anime avant moi, j'ai des tas d'autres sujets à exploiter, n'est-ce pas : ) 

Un petit commentaire en passant par là ne fera pas de mal.

Bonne journée ! D


End file.
